


Having a Texan as a Professor

by BaslessRapier (Yosokage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good teacher, New Lore?, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosokage/pseuds/BaslessRapier
Summary: The Fifth year of Hogwarts is sure to be terrible for Harry. The death of Cedric Diggory hangs heavily over the school and the Ministry has arrived to take control of their education. What might be done to improve the school? Maybe if they brought on some new staff?Probably not going to improve anything, but it's worth a shot.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Syfy has been playing Harry Potter non-stop since quarantine started. It inspired me to write this out, and I wanted to try to write a chapter every day I'm stuck at home. It's a new style of writing that I'm trying out (mainly just shorter chapters) so please tell me what you think.

Two voices could be heard shouting from the Headmaster’s tower of Hogwarts.

“Please Albus, tell me why must you be so hard to bargain with?” He said.

“Why, I have no idea what you mean Cornelius. Have I been unaccommodating to you? I’ve taken your course suggestions, allowed your textbooks, even let you examine our boundary wards!”

“You know exactly what I mean! You have blatantly refused to even look at my candidate for the Defense against the Dark Arts position!”

“As I told you before, the position has already been filled! I cannot offer an opening that no longer exists. It would be an act of sheer lunacy!”

“You haven’t allowed me to meet them! Never give any information about them! For all I know, you could be giving your students away to a mad man!” The implication rang clear in the air.

“You know as well as I do that I would have saved Cedric if I had known!” Albus retorted, rising from his chair. “This wizard was hired to keep the students safe and to calm any anxiety over the events of last year.”

“I believe my candidate could do the same, if not better. Yet, you still refuse to even see them! They’ve been preparing for months, I handpicked her myself.”

“Cornelius, you know how much I dislike repeating myself. The position has been filled since June!”

“At least allow me to meet them, perhaps it would assure the Daily Prophets anxieties over your leadership. Anxieties which you and that Potter boy created in the first place! You’d get a certified stamp of approval from the Minister! Surely that’s worth something!”

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the Minister, making a face one might expect from a chef judging a flavor. “Very well, I shall arrange a meeting. Perhaps even a demonstration to convince you of his skills.”

“And when should I expect this to be?”

“The professor should have arrived this morning,” Fudge made a note of his tardiness in his mind. “ please don’t hold it against him. Travel overseas is quite a time-consuming thing these days, even in the best situations.”

“Then perhaps I should stay to meet him.”

“Surely the Minister of Magic has more important things to do than wait for one Wizard.” The words were light and teasing, like a swarm of pixies on a farm.

“I’m sure you could understand that nothing is more important to me than the student's welfare.” The remark felt weighty in the air, pressing down the heat of the summer into a tense atmosphere. They sat in it, waiting for any indication of change. While either one of them could simply speak and whisk away the feeling, neither of them would allow such a defeat.

Luckily, neither of them had to yield. A light knock on the door made it squeak open. The man behind it peaked into the room.

He spoke in a heavy accent, sounding like he was from the Americas. “Pardon me, sir, would either one of you happen to know where the Headmaster’s office is? This castle is quite large and, in truth, quite empty.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Oh! Please come in, you’ve arrived at the correct destination. I,” Albus pressed a hand to his chest, “am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this institution. Would you happen to be our new instructor?”

The man dragged in a suitcase, giving them both a smile. “Yes sir, I believe so.” He extended a hand to Dumbledore, who accepted it quickly. “I’m Edmond Carmine Goldstein, please just call me Ed though. I’ve been told my names are a mouthful.”

“I certainly will.” Albus smiled, “Now then, you wouldn’t happen to have some sort of letter from my colleague, would you?”

“Oh, right, Professor Walsh told me to give you this when I saw you.” He handed a small red envelope to Dumbledore, covered in scrawling golden script. He opened it, turned it upside down and held his hand out. A small mint fell into the palm of his hand, which he popped in his mouth. He grimaced at the flavor.

“This certainly is from Sam. Only he would put something so foul into a mint.” Albus turned to Fudge and told him, “It seems to be ash flavored. Quite dreadful.”

Edmond extended a hand to Fudge. “Excuse me, I don’t believe I’ve met you. Are you part of the faculty as well?”

Fudge drew in a breath of air, puffing himself up to introduce himself. “Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.”

“He’s here to appraise you,” Dumbledore said nonchalantly.

Edmond looked confused, “I thought I already had the job?”

“You do. The Minister has simply decided to take a more involved approach to education this year. The new curriculum, new textbooks, things of that variety. I’m sure I forwarded some of the notes he sent, but please feel free to give him your credentials.”

“Ah, you’re the man who looked over my lesson plans and sent notes.” His smile tightened. “Wonderful.” Edmond took a breath and smoothed out his clothes. “As you know, I’m Edmond Goldstein. I graduated from the Zavala School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1982, then I worked for ten years in the government as a Ranger, though I suppose you call them Aurors here. I specialized in higher-level personnel emergencies that ranged from rogue magical creatures to dealing with wizards in a one on one setting. I retired two years ago and I’ve been working at Zavala as an assistant.”

Fudge sighed, seeming disappointed. “Those are quite impressive credentials, but Albus I am afraid that I cannot give him my approval. My candidate is simply more experienced, and she was a student of Hogwarts herself. She would understand the way this school works far better than any American.” He glanced over at Ed, “Please don’t think I hold it against you, it’s just that I know the schools work differently here.”

“None taken, sir, but if it helps at all, I’m from Texas. We aren’t part of the MACUSA, so I believe Zavala was based on Beauxbatons.”

Dumbledore chimed in, “I am quite assured of his qualifications as a teacher, now if you wouldn’t mind Minister, I would like to begin the introduction of Professor Goldstein to the school.”

Fudge shot Dumbledore a foul look but turned towards the door. There was sure to be more to come, but for now, he would let it rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I'd love to get criticism, because I'd love to get better.
> 
> **Author History Time**  
> In my head, magical Texas didn't get annexed into MACUSA because Texans are quite proud, also I think Ilvermorny is silly if they educate the entirety of North America. 
> 
> -Zavala School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-  
> Zavala School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was named after Lorenzo de Zavala, a Tejano politician who helped draft the Texas Constitution. In this world, he was also a wizard that helped found a school. Zavala who educates Central America and the approximation of the Texas Territory of 1821. They are fairly well rounded due to the various influences Texas has had over its a long history, (Native, Spain, France, Mexico, England, America) so it is certainly not a terrible school. Recently Zavala has had several issues with ideological factions attacking each other in a similar fashion to Magical England.  
> There are also houses, of course.  
> The Jackalopes, who prizes loyalty and friendship above all else, they tend to produce great leaders  
> The Coyotes, who prize the quality of ambition and freedom, they produce high-quality businessmen  
> The Snapping Turtles, who prize wisdom and fierce protection, they produce scholars without peer.  
> The White-tails, who prize strength and endurance, they produce warriors of undoubted might
> 
> It is entirely possible that Rapport's Law exists in a lesser form in Texas. I live in Texas, and when I talk to people, they seem to care more if you're Texan than if you're anything else. Essentially, Texas Wizard>Non-Texan Muggle. Unless they're from Dallas, which is universally bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was faster than it normally is. Wacky.

“If I may ask, what is it that took so long to get here?” Albus asked his newest teacher, guiding him into a chair by his desk. 

“What? Oh,” Ed pointed to his face, more specifically to his right eye. “This isn’t my real eye, it got shot out while I was subduing a dark wizard.” He traced the line of his scar, going from the middle of his forehead to the edge of his cheek in a smooth line. “He cast a rogue slicing curse that I didn’t manage to avoid. Sometimes when I travel, it sets off the security from its charms. Why’d you ask?”

“Listen to me, and please listen closely. The Minister was not here today simply for you. As I am sure you are aware, a boy, Cedric Diggory, was killed last year during the Triwizard Tournament. Some believe that it was foul play from the contestants, others believe something more nefarious is at work. I believe that this was the work of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, but the Minister refuses to see this, and has spent the last few months telling the public that both I and one of the contestants, a boy named Harry Potter, are trying to seize power.”

Goldstein held up a hand, “Professor, why are you telling me this?”

“I am telling you all this in hopes that you might see that none of this matters. The political climate, the differences between Hogwarts and the Ministry, not even the rise of the Dark Lord. Plans and strategies can carry us through the oncoming storms, but I need someone who can help the school and its students through this dark time. Cedric Diggory was liked and respected, he had a bright future ahead of him and I am afraid that the snuffing of his light will create anger, fear, and distrust among students.”

“You want me to help the students?”

“I want you to do more than just help them. Encourage them to grow, keep their hearts bright, and, more than anything else, guide them through grief and fear.” Dumbledore paused, exhaling through his nostrils. “Professor Walsh has told me of your experiences with this kind of grief.” 

Goldstein stiffened in his chair. “You mean the death of students, don’t you?” He frowned, tapping his fingers on his knee. “How much did Walsh tell you?”

“I can assure you that he kept your privacy in mind when he informed me of your...experience.”

“Tell me. Please.”

Dumbledore grimaced. “It’s quite an unfortunate story. A young man, driven by grief and anger, decides to take his anger out on the world and his fellow students get stuck in the middle. He told me that it inspired you to go into your career and that you might be able to help our school before it leads to more tragedy.” Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. “You have my deepest cond-”

“That’s enough.” Ed held up a hand to stop him. “I’ll help you, I’ll help the school. Tell me what you need me to do, I’ll do it. Just… please keep this between us.”

“You can trust me when I say I understand the want to keep that part of your life quiet. As for what I’d like you to do, I’ll be leaving the details in your capable hands. Whatever you need, just give me the word and I shall see to it. However, keep in mind that the Ministry may elect to have someone keep an eye on the students. Stay cautious in your words, but remember that you have the support of the Headmaster.”

“Thank you for the support sir, I’ll do my best.” He scratched the back of his head. “Would you mind showing me around the grounds? I still need to put my suitcase away, but I can do that no problem.”

Dumbledore rose from behind his desk, gesturing to the door. “Of course, perhaps we can have a short history lesson as well.” He smiled, seeming amused at the thought. “You may leave your bag here if you wish. Hogwarts keeps quite a few house elves in its employ, all of them treated quite well. They can take your bag to your room while we tour the school.”

“Oh! I guess I’ll leave it here then.” He set the bag on the ground, leaning it against the chairs. He walked to the door, holding it open. “Shall we?”

“Certainly.” He walked out the door, letting the stairway carry them both down. With all the more serious matters taken care of for the moment, Dumbledore allowed himself to relax into the familiar lectures of history. 

Despite his long career as a professor, part of him still felt the familiar thrill of an oncoming school year. Soon the school, his home, would be filled with students that could fill the castle with their familiar joys and pains. Soon, the castle would be filled with life once more.

It would be wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played fribee today and got a concussion. wonderful times.

“Due to your late arrival on the grounds, most of our staff seems to be unavailable to greet you,” Dumbledore said, “not to worry though. I’m certain we will be encountering our more sociable faculty on our tour!”

“Well I suppose that’s just as well! I was hoping to get a little more refreshed before I made my first impressions.” Ed gestured down to his travel clothes, now wrinkled for his long trip.

“I wouldn’t be too concerned over your appearance! Most of the other professors arrived this week, but they’ve been enjoying the twilight of their summers as much as they can!” He laughed, “I even heard Professor Sprout, our Herbology Instructor, was seen wearing sandals in the green house.” Dumbledore shares this, looking like he was savoring a juicy piece of gossip.

“The I suppose I won’t be takin’ it too seriously.” Ed snapped his fingers, remembering something. “Sorry, by the way, I didn’t mean to take so long to get here. It was my first time travelin’ overseas, so I should’ve booked an earlier port key.”

“There’s no need to stress yourself over it, so long as you arrived here in one piece.” He waved away a fly in the air. “Perhaps you should be more concerned about this tour. I’ve been told my tours can be rather exhaustive in their length.”

“Right,” Ed replied.

“Still, I believe that we can educate you thoroughly before dinner begins.” Dumbledor walked through the courtyard, pointing to the highest tower in view. “That tower there was built by our fourth Headmaster for use by the Astronomy students, but was first only available for use when the stars would permit it. However…”

Edmond followed after the professor, trying to repeat the important information he heard, storing what he could. However, he was distracted by thoughts of supper and the professors he’d meet there. Hopefully it would go well.

...

As far as first impressions could go, the newest professor of Hogwarts didn’t feel like he was doing very well. 

They were sitting at a long banquet table that seemed slightly too small for the amount of people that were sitting there. The chairs were just close enough to each other that you might accidentally hit your elbow against someone else’s, or as he found out, the kidney of a fellow teacher. 

He’d apologized to Professor Trelawney profusely, trying to make it up to her by passing any of the food she needed. She waved him off, seeming more interested in her mug of tea than anything he offered.

He was hoping that it was for divination purposes, not to avoid his rampant elbows.

On his other side was Professor McGonagal who was making pleasant conversation with Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table. From what he had heard of their conversation, they were missing one of their Professors due to him being on a trip. Hagrid, who they both spoke of fondly, was running an errand for the Headmaster.

“Mr. Goldstein, Professor Hagrid’s seat is the large one across the table from you.” McGonagall told him, pointing to the chair large enough for two people to sit in that lay empty. “You’ll be meeting him later in the year. As for now, his substitute is Professor Grubbly-Plank” She pointed to the older woman at the end of the table who was smoking a pipe. He waved to her, which she returned as a nod.

“Is he okay? I mean, it’s nearly August and he’s on vacation.”

Dumbledore chimed in, “I’m sure he’s fine, though I doubt you’ll be meeting him anytime soon. Perhaps after December has passed he will return.”

“He’s currently doing a task for the school. On a somewhat related note, our school’s physician has been working at St. Mungo’s Hospital over the summer. You’ll have to keep that in mind while you’re preparing for your classes.”

That seemed like an odd thing to say, but he’d keep it in mind anyways. How dangerous could the school be?

“Anyways, the man draped in the black cloak across from me is the Head of our Slytherin House, as well as the Potion’s Professor.” She gestured to the man who looked to be pondering the pea soup that was laid in front of him. “And of course you know Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff! She also teaches our Herbology classes, a skill I can tell you the school has been thankful for time and time again.”  
“Really? What happened?” Ed asked. He sat a little straighter in his chair.

“Oh? You haven't heard?” Professor McGonagall asked, “I suppose our news wouldn’t reach across the sea, but I would’ve thought someone had told you about the incident with the Ch-”

“Minerva, there’s no need to tell him of this. I’m sure the stories will find him somehow, but for now we should focus on the future rather than the past.” 

“Ah, perhaps you’re right. We wouldn’t want to intimidate Professor Goldstein.” She paused. “Of course, if you’ve any questions you can feel free to ask me. After all, I’m the Assistant Headmaster as well.”

“Could I ask about those incidents earlier?”

“Well, perhaps at another time. It’s not the most dinner friendly conversation, I’m sure of that.”

Professor Sprout spoke up. “Ooh yes, lately every year at Hogwarts has been quite interesting. Of course, we always hope the next year will be calm, but somehow they never are.”

Professor Snape replied, “We all know why that is. The Potter boy seems to be a magnet for trouble.”

“Please Severus,” McGonogall said, “we know you don’t like the boy, but some of the things that happen to him are too improbable to be his fault.”

“At the same time, his actions tell us that he practically looks for danger.” Snape snidely responded.

Ed spoke up, “Was he cursed?”

Both Professors looked at him. “No, he’s just one of our unluckier students. You’ll have to keep an eye on him in your classes, he’s had frequent opportunities to test his defenses in the field.”

Ed tapped his chin. “Well that shouldn’t be too bad. Maybe I can ask him to teach some lessons.” He grinned to McGonagall.

Snape pushed his soup to the side, “I would advise against that, Mr Goldstein, he’s far too arrogant to be an effective teacher. He might improve if he ever listened, but I doubt we’d ever be so lucky.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for the first day, but is there anyone else I should keep an eye out for?”

Snape counted on his fingers. “I wouldn’t allow his troublesome friends into my classroom if I didn’t have to. Ms Hermione Granger and that Weasley boy like to stay a step behind Potter, and they hardly spare a thought to any of their actions. Seamus Finnegan could make an ice cube into a bomb on accident and Neville Longbottom could hardly be called a wizard with his incompetence.” He paused, aware that their table was looking at him. “Of course, those are only a few one should keep an eye on, every year brings a new challenge student.”

“Perhaps you know of trouble outside of Gryffindor Tower?” McGonagall’s frown had grown deeper throughout Snape’s words, and now looked like they would be etched in for the remainder of time. “Mr Malfoy, for example, might be noted as something of a trouble-starter in any house except yours.”

“I’m starting to think I should let myself come to any conclusions about the students.” Goldstein interrupted them, feeling the tension between them begin to spill over. “Not that I don’t appreciate the advice of Professors, but I wouldn’t want to be startin’ on the wrong foot with these kids.”

“Perhaps you should make up your mind,” McGonagall said, eyeing Snape across the table.

“Yes, perhaps you should.” Snape agreed, drumming his fingers on the table. “I’m sure we’ll both keep our opinions to ourselves until then.”

It was a nice thought. Somehow, he doubted it would hold up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment! Even if it's not about writing. Maybe it's about texas! I live in Houston!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought!
> 
> The Harry Potter is surprisingly unlively at 2 in the morning.

The office for the DADA Professor was surprisingly nice, at least in comparison to what Professor Goldstein had expected. In the New Wizarding World, most schools compensated for their larger numbers by hiring more teachers and expanding classrooms, leaving very little space for any solitary offices. This was apparently not the case in the Old World, where there was more than enough room for the items he had brought. Boxes lined up at the bottom of the staircase, enchanted to carefully put items away.

He’d brought very little into the room, but that allowed him to arrange everything more meticulously. Plus, he could always go and buy the things he’d like later on. The room had been completely bare, but the first things he brought in were a wall clock, the kind that had gears sticking off the sides and always seemed on the verge of a breakdown, a small framed photograph of a young blond girl, and the textbook the Ministry had sent him after he’d arrived.

He hadn’t actually looked at it, feeling confident in the material they had put in the book, at least until Professor Snape had spoken abrasively on it over dinner. It was supposedly “a repulsive example of lackadaisical writing, editing, and idiocy”, followed by a review that left him wanting to suggest Professor Snape leave teaching to be a critic. Part of him thought Snape already seemed to enjoy it in his free time.

The book, Defensive Magical Theory, was hard to describe positively. It seemed to be written for a child who wanted to start learning before school was in session. Everything was theoretical, which he didn’t have a problem with normally, but this was the only book provided for every year. The theories needed by a first-year, proper wand grip, weren’t the same as what a seventh year would be using. He could certainly supplement the lessons with additional work, perhaps out of class tutoring, but he was more worried about what came before the book.

The foreword was signed in a flowing pink script, someone named D. Umbridge, who went on an extensive lecture on the benefits of singularly theoretical education. It was almost entirely nonsensical, flowery language that was used to cover the central message. Theoretical knowledge is all you need, no need to progress. It would be wholly counterproductive if the students had this as their first impression of the class. Should he scourgify the ink? As he was reaching for the wand across his desk, there was a knock on his door.

“Come in?” He said. Who would be here now? He’d heard his colleagues talking about how busy they were preparing for the impending year ahead.

“Ah, Professor Goldstein! Just the one I was looking for.” Prof. McGonagall said as she opened the door. “I thought it might be a good idea to check in on our newest addition.” She frowned as she saw his wand pointed at the book. “I see you’ve become familiar with that… book.”

He grimaced. “You could say that. I was just thinking about making some small edits to the content.”  
“Try not to make too much of the ink disappear. At least some of the books should match up with the students.” She waved her wand, pulling a chair out of the corner for her to sit in. “You should know that my office is located on the floor below this one. That’s no coincidence considering the occupational issues those that have this job tend to have.”

“So you’re the person I turn in my paperwork to?” He smiled at her, letting her in on the joke.

“Oh no, nothing like that. I wouldn’t dream of reviewing more work than I have to. The students are bad enough.” She chuckled, “I’m more of a supervisor for our younger staff to run their ideas by, make sure our teachers follow proper policy. Particularly disciplinary policy.” She frowned. “Most of our DADA teachers have issues with that.”

“Well, I can assure you I’ll run my ideas past you.” He stared at a small cactus float onto the corner of his desk. “I’m sure I’ll adapt to the school in no time.”

“I’m sure you will as well, but Professor Dumbledore has also warned me of the task he’s asked of you.” She looked around a stack of textbooks floating it’s way to the center of the desk. 

“You mean helping the students?”

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. “Yes, that. I’d like to discuss a particular student in my house. I’ve known him since he was a boy, and I’m worried he’s been affected by the death of Cedric particularly.”

“You want me to keep an eye on someone already? The year hasn't even started.” He sighed. “Alright, who is it?”

“Harry Potter, the boy who brought Cedric’s body out of the Third Challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. I don’t think he’ll do anything, but he was the only one who saw him die. I’d simply like you to tell me if he seems isolated or off. I’d like to help him.” She puffed herself up, giving herself a motherly aura.

Goldstein paused, tapping his chin. “I think I can do that. Maybe you can even help with your entire House.”

“I’d be happy to. I’m sure the other Heads of Houses would as well if you reach out to them.”

“I think I might do that.”

Suddenly a paper airplane zoomed through the air, narrowly dodging around a floating flock of quill feathers, landing smoothly in Professor Goldstein’s lap. He unfolded it carefully, reading the words slowly. He sighed, setting down the paper.

“It seems the Headmaster has requested me in the front courtyard. I guess I should head down there.” He stood up, straightening out the front of the button-up he was wearing. McGonagall stood up as well, turning to leave the room. She reached the door frame and looked back. 

“We call it the Quad here, just so you’re aware. I’m sure you’ll catch onto all the terms soon enough.” Then she left, the chair she was sitting in pushing itself back to the corner.

“Why would they call it a Quad… Are there four of them?” He muttered to himself, putting away his wand and leaving the office, locking it behind him.

The “Quad” was occupied by three people when he arrived. The first was the tall Headmaster, wearing a robe the color of popcorn and butter, greeting the short and stocky Minister of Magic. Next to him was a smaller person, garbed entirely in shades of pink.

“Ah, Professor, I see you received my message and proceeded here with haste,” Dumbledore called out to him as soon as he came out the front door. “I thought it prudent to let you meet our guests.”

“It’s good to see you again, Mr. Goldstein!” Fudge extended his hand to him, looking overjoyed. “There’s good news!”

“Ah,” A shrill voice cut through the air. “You’re the new Professor I’ve been hearing about.” The person, now identified as a woman, extended her hand to him. He shook it, smiling politely at the woman. She was strangely amphibious looking, staring at him like he was an annoying gnat.

“All good things?” His hand felt wet when he retracted it. Was she a frog?

“One can only hope.” She responded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “What were you saying, Cornelius? The good news?”

“Oh yes! Ms. Umbridge or I suppose I should say, Professor Umbridge, has recently been signed on to teach here at Hogwarts! Only part-time, of course, I couldn’t compromise her work for the Ministry!” He held out a sheet of paper to the Headmaster.

“Oh! That is joyous news!” Dumbledore replied, taking the paper. “However, I don’t recall signing any papers for her. How is it she’s been approved?”

“The Board of Governors were persuaded to allow another teacher to assist our new Professor here” Fudge smirked. “We managed to take the paperwork off your workload completely!”

“Is that so?” Dumbledore frowned. “I suppose I’ll have to ask the Governors to inform me before they hire a Professor.”

To the side, Umbridge was staring at Goldstein. “I do hope we’ll be able to work together harmoniously.”

Goldstein replied, “I’m sure we’ll have fun together.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Umbridge smiled at him. “I have great plans for this school!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment at the end of the chapter! I really dislike the toad lady, not at all like Trevor


	5. Interjection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a break to go to Harry. It's so we know what he is up to, a sort of way to check how the year is changing around us.

Harry’s summer was not great.

Scratch that.

Harry’s summer was great if the person talking about it was his enemy. Somehow, someway, he’d been miserable the whole time.

The Dursley’s hadn’t been overtly cruel, not like they used to be. They mostly left him alone until they found the sight of him to be tiring or irritating. All in all, it was like he was the stray cat they didn’t like.

It was fine. They’d given him food. Of course, the first month he was back he had to remind himself to eat regularly instead of getting lost in his thoughts. The first day he came back he’d almost been in a daze. Aunt Petunia almost seemed concerned, but of course, she didn’t ask anything. It was better to stay uninvolved in her wizard nephew’s life.

As per usual, things got worse. When Dementors attacked Dudley and him, he’d cast a spell in self-defense! The ministry had sent him a letter half an hour later. It didn’t say, “Are you okay?” And it didn’t say, “Sorry for the Dementor attack!” No, it said to him, “Harry Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts!” It had felt like the whole world slipped out of his fingers all at once. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, all blown away in the storm brought in by the Dementors.

Then the Order of the Phoenix had arrived, good news with them! He hadn’t been expelled yet! Yet! That was the word people always added on as an afterthought as if he didn’t have to go to a courtroom and sit through a case. It all felt thoroughly hopeless. 

At least he got to be with Ron and Hermione, though he’d yelled at them pretty harshly. He still needed to apologize for that... He felt awful about it. Hermione cried, big fat tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron had the sense to look ashamed, but they both knew he was angry at him over it. He deserved it. He needed to apologize to her.

It was just... it was a bad day. He’d apologize over dinner in the Great Hall. He hadn’t been expelled, a fact he was grateful for. Maybe he could find a solution for whatever felt wrong with him. He’d never had good or bad days before, only splitting headaches caused by Voldemort.

That was over now. He was back at Hogwarts, back under the protection of Dumbledore, and that meant he’d be safe. He’d have at least half a year, statistically, to relax. There was bound to be trouble again. Of course with OWLS on the way he might have less time to relax. Hermione expected great things from both him and Ron, but with a significant portion of her time being taken up by her Prefect duties, he might be able to spare some time.

Maybe he could get into a hobby, or write some letters to Sirius so he wouldn’t get too lonely. He could sleep. Merlin, he’d figured it out! He could sleep!

So lost in thoughts, he ran into a horse that was not a horse. It was spiny and draconic, like a demonic pegasus. Despite its intimidating appearance, it snorted at him as he’d vaguely amused it by running into it. What was it? 

“Harry?” Hermione called out from the carriage it was pulling. “We’ve got to get to dinner.” 

“What’re these horses?”

“What horses? The carriages are self-driving, like always.”

“Oh r-right.” He climbed up, sliding next to Ron. Four people were sitting in the carriage. Ron, Hermione, Harry himself, and a small blonde girl. She had a peculiar pair of bottlecap glasses on, staring at him through a kaleidoscope lens. Maybe even staring past him.

“Everyone, this is Loony-” Hermione coughed. “Luna Lovegood. She’s in Ravenclaw.”

Trying his best to make conversation, Ron said “Do you guys ever think we should get a fourth member of our group? Most of the stuff at school is made for four so-”

“Did you see them, Harry?” Luna interrupted. “I see them too! You’re as sane as I am.” She smiled brightly, drifting back and forth in her seat.

“You alright, mate?” Ron turned to him, looking concerned.

“Yeah! Of course.” Harry shrugged.

They sat in silence, for the most part, letting Ron take the burden of one-sided small talk while the lights of the castle grew closer.

Where the carriage ride up to the castle was rather awkward, the Great Hall was full of the comforting noise of Hogwarts students. Harry stuck close to his friends, separating from Luna when she went to the far side of the hall for the Ravenclaw table.  
The first years were sorted, the traditional fanfare involved went off without a hitch. Professor Dumbledore introduced the returning Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had put her magical pipe away for the ceremony. Then he went on, bringing the room’s attention to the reddish brown-haired man sitting between Professor Flitwick and Hagrid’s empty seat. The man stood up, identifying himself as this year’s newest DADA Professor, Professor Goldstein.

“And though it is somewhat unusual, Hogwarts has decided to take on another Professor, Professor Umbridge, as an assistant to the DADA’s classes. I’m sure you’ll find her a steadfast ally of your education. Now then, without further ado-”

Umbridge cleared her throat, showing her toad-like visage to anyone who hadn’t already noticed her. It was shocking, to say the least, that she had interrupted the Headmaster. Even the students who were less than thrilled with his leadership of the school seemed displeased, if only because she was keeping food from them.

Unaware or perhaps uncaring, she spoke. “Thank you, Headmaster, for your kind words to the students. I must say, it is so lovely to see all of you here smiling up at me!” She gave a croaking chuckle, “ I’m sure we will be the best of friends by the time our time together is over. Perhaps you’ll find me to be caring and motherly, even a source of support.” She nodded to herself. “Perhaps you’ll find me to be an unneeded part of your education! However you see me, I want each and every one of you to know that both the Ministry and I only want the very best for you.”

Professor Dumbledore waved for her to sit down. “I’m sure we all appreciate your words Professor, but-”

“It is of the opinion of the Ministry that there are some corrections to be made here at Hogwarts, and I must agree wholeheartedly. Please, keep that in mind over your courses, that I will be here to fix what has gone wrong here at Hogwarts.” She smiled at the room and sat down.

Dumbledore looked around. “Anything else? No? Then please begin!” With a wave of his hand, food appeared at the table.

Something was bothering Harry. The Ministry woman had looked familiar, the way she looked at the students like they were children. She was at his trial! He leaned over to share the news but found Hermione with a deeply displeased look on her face.

“You guys, I think that woman was at my trial!”

Her face took on a sort of green tint, looking sick.   
“What’s wrong? You didn’t eat something bad did you?”

“No, no, it's not that.” She took a deep breath. “I think she’s made it abundantly clear that she’s here for the Ministry, not for us.”

“You think she’s a spy?” Ron asked quietly, “Do you think she’s here to watch Harry?”

“Watch me?” He asked. “I haven’t done anything!”

Hermione looked over her shoulder. “Not to the Ministry. To them, you’ve caused a panic in the Wizarding world that they’d rather not have.”

“So she’s here to watch me? In my classes?”

“I don’t think so.” Ron looked down at his plate, pushing potatoes around. “Dad says the Ministry's unhappy with how Dumbledore’s running the school. Maybe that’s one of those corrections?”

Hermione huffed, similarly to a great beast. “I think that whatever she’s here for, she’s made it clear that changes are on the way. Whatever happens, the Ministry is here to stay.”

Harry had a feeling that his peaceful year was slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and talk to me. I'm begging you, I'm so bored.


	6. Chapter 6

The best part about having an assistant Professor, (not a co-professor, he reminded himself.) was the fact that he could split the burden of being a new teacher in half. Of course, every situation had its pros and cons, but Goldstein had firmly decided to try to stay positive.

Dolores seemed very enthusiastic about her job and eager to teach the students. On one hand, she was bubbly in a way that was rarely seen in women her age, not that he would say that. On the other hand, she never stopped talking about her importance in the Ministry, a fact that had derailed most of their meetings to plan out the first few weeks of classes. She had attached herself to his side, which the Headmaster assured him was her way of showing a united front. 

He wasn’t so sure when he pretended her comments about his nationality had simply been the wind or a snide comment from a ghost.

Thankfully, she hadn’t moved into the office behind the classroom, maintaining that she needed her own space to do “classified Ministry work” and moving herself to an unoccupied classroom on the third-floor DADA tower previously kept for supplies and storage. Whatever she had done to the place, it caused the whole tower to be steeped in an obnoxious floral scent. When he asked the house elves about it, they admitted it was an enchanted perfume that spread further with each spray. 

They were trying their best to keep it isolated to her area.

In other news, Professor McGonagall had taken a fairly immediate dislike to Dolores, muttering about how the Ministry was overstepping their bounds whenever she came to his office to check-in. During one of their now weekly meetings, a time he was privately referring to as a gossip party, he made the mistake of asking her about how she felt on the matter.

She sat for a moment in silence, stirring her tea at a slow and deliberate pace in the same way a marksman might consider how they might best make a killer shot. “Dolores, Professor Umbridge I mean, seems like a more than capable Professor. She knows her textbook information well enough, and though I suspect she maybe a little too harsh on students, I do believe her heart is in the right place.”

“I’m sensing a but coming.” Goldstein took a sip from his coffee mug.

“Indeed there is.” McGonagall exhaled through her nose harshly. “What some people seem to forget about the Hogwarts hiring methods is how every Professor has a say in who gets hired, though the Headmaster has overruled us in the past. For the most part, our teachers were taught as students at Hogwarts and we can look into their performance as a student with little trouble. Even you, a wizard educated across the sea, had to be recommended by your teachers to be considered. So, I’m sure you can imagine that I remember how most of our teachers behaved as students. That includes Professor Umbridge, who I recall was an excellent student during her time here.”

“She was an excellent student, but you don’t think she should be a Professor?”

“Being an excellent student does not necessarily make one an adequate Professor, and I believe that may be the case here. She was quite ambitious as a young girl, the kind of person who’s goals include prestige and power with very little restraint on how she gets there. Such a mindset led to some rather unsavory behaviors she tried to hide inside the privacy of bathrooms and bedrooms.”

“You think she was a bully?” He looked disturbed as if he hadn’t thought someone like that would be employed here.

“Well, I don’t believe she could be employed here under any circumstances aside from the Minister’s direct action. Of course, there’s no evidence outside of what I believe I know, but I would advise you to take a hands-on approach to your classes. If there is the possibility she might not have the student’s best interests at heart, it doesn't seem wise to allow the opportunity for her to gain more power.”

Goldstein rested his chin on his palm, absently making a change to his lesson plans. “I’ll keep what you have to say in mind, but I’ll have to see what the year provides before I come to any conclusion.”

McGonagall looked up from her tea, alarmed as she always seemed to be after talking about another teacher. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything. It would be best to try not to let what I have to say affect your outlook.” She looked at the clock, realizing the time, and stood from her chair. “I’ll have to get back to work soon, but I thank you for the tea!” She exited the room quickly, leaving the teacup on the arm of the chair.

“It’s no problem at all!” He called after her, “See you next week.” He fell back into his chair, running a hand through his hair. 

‘A bully, huh?’ What could he do besides wait to see what the year would provide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first-class, how nerve-rattling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any character in this that is actually likable? Who know.

“Just to clarify this, Headmaster, but do you make all of your faculty sign one-year contracts?” Goldstein flipped over the piece of paper, reading the fine script.

“Heaven’s no Mr. Goldstein, this contract is a precautionary measure only.” Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses. “Should the Ministry decide to push forward in terminating your employment I thought it would be best to make sure they couldn’t go over my authority to fire you.”

“That does make sense, but do you think it will come to that?”

“I can only hope that it won’t.” Dumbledore nodded to himself, stroking his beard. “In the meantime, I recommend you focus on your students. Speaking of which, I believe breakfast has ended and our students should be headed to their classes, one of which is yours for the next hour. Perhaps you should go make your final preparations while I get this contract finalized. Come back before dinner and we’ll get this signed and notarized.”

“Oh, shoot! I completely forgot the time.” Goldstein shot up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes. “I was supposed to set up the classroom before anyone got there!”

“Try not to worry too much, the students like to take their time filling in,” Dumbledore said, looking at the contract on his desk. “And try not to be too worried, your first class is with first years. I’m sure they’re at least as nervous as a first-year teacher.” He looked up and saw his employee was gone. He considered his next words wisely, “I wonder how that will go.”  
…  
Professor Dolores Umbridge sat at the front of the classroom in a velvetine cushioned chair, regarding the classroom as a queen might view her kingdom. The students did not sit behind desks in neat rows, nor did they have their supplies laying out as a good student should. Instead, they milled about the classroom like farm animals, chatting when they so clearly should be getting educated. The bell had been rung and her class was in session, but no one would be able to tell.

She decided she would have to talk with her colleague about this. Perfection should, and would, be strived for.

She cleared her throat. “If you wouldn’t mind quieting down, I was thinking we might be able to start class soon.” The class stared at her but quieted down nonetheless. “Every day when you come in, the desks will be set up. It seems there was a miscommunication today, but this is the only exception to the rule. I would ask you all to please come in quickly and quietly so we may begin.” She smiled at them, trying to put down the law firm. “In a few moments, we will begin to take the register.”

“Excuse me, Professor,” A ghostly looking young man spoke up, waving his arm for her attention. “Should we find somewhere to sit today?”

“What is your name, young man?” She hid her distaste behind a smile.

“Aster Bags, ma’am”

“Well, Mr. Bags, I would appreciate it if you waited silently for me to call on you.” His ears turned light pink. “An orderly classroom leads to efficient learning, after all. And yes, Mr. Bags, please find somewhere to sit.”

“Yes, ma’am…” He muttered,

She picked up a clipboard full of papers and began reading off names. “Ms. McKennie Apple? Are you here?” She called out, waiting for an obedient hand to pop up. “McKennie? Are you here today?” She called out again, standing from her chair. “Ms. Apple?” She called out a final time.

A girl with bushy blonde hair looked up from her textbook. “Yes, ma’am?”

“You wouldn’t happen to be McKennie Apple, would you?”

“My name is McKenzie.”

“Apple?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Umbridge frowned severely, “Did you hear me call out your name before? Or perhaps you were ignoring me.”

“Um… No, ma’am, I was reading the textbook’s first chapter.”

“I’d recommend you stop reading while I call the register. An absence mistakenly marked down could be quite bad for a beginning student.” She placed a check next to her name, calling out names smoothly for five or so students and getting all the way to the letter C.

“Mr. Arin Codde?” She called out, tapping the pencil on the clipboard. No answer. “Mr. Codde?”

“Oh! Yes?” A young man with a ponytail grinned across the classroom to her.

“Yes, ma’am.” She corrected me. “Are you Mr. Codde? Mr. Arin Codde?”

“That’s me!” He said brightly, “Though I prefer to go by my middle name, Robert.”

“I do wish you’d told me this beforehand,” Professor Umbridge put a harsh checkmark down next to the boy’s newly noted name. “but that’s fine.”

It was at that moment that her colleague, Professor Edmond Goldstein barged through the door to the classroom, sending the students into a tizzy and disrupting her environment.

“Good morning class, I apologize for the tardiness, but I assure you all, it won’t happen again.” He smiled pleasantly. “What’ve I missed, Professor Umbridge?”

“I was taking register before you came in, but now that you’re here perhaps we can discuss getting our classroom in order.” She gestured to the sitting students. “The desks were not set up.” She said in a matter of fact way.

“Ah, I do apologize for that, but I was in a meeting with the Headmaster. Would you like me to finish roll call or set up the desks?”

“I’d like you to set up the desks, as discussed before class!” Her nostrils flared and she exhaled sharply.

“Very well.” He took out his wand, waving it through the air and ending with a flick. The desks rose from their place by the walls and arranged themselves in lines, regardless of the obstacles in the way. “Watch your heads, students!” He shouted, trying to avoid a fight between classroom equipment and twelve-year-olds children.

Once everything was in place, Umbridge brought the room to attention. Students sat down in their seats, though they were warned not to get too comfortable, as there would be assigned seats. She eyed Mr. Bags, Ms. Apple, and Mr. Codde with disdain when they sat together.

“Would it be alright if I got myself in order before class? I just need to go to my office and I’ll be back shortly.” Goldstein asked her, to which she nodded. He climbed up the stairs quickly, trying to make as little noise while she tried to reach the end of her list.  
He came back down the stairs a moment before she finished reading off the last name, wearing a vividly scarlet waistcoat over his plaid dress shirt and a pair of brown dress shoes with tan slacks. He stood next to the chair she placed at the front of the classroom, waiting for the response to her call of the last name. When she was done, he tapped the chair with his wand and it warped and changed color into a wooden podium.

“Would you mind if I introduced myself to the class? I know you already did at the opening night.”

“Very well, but be quick.” She responded, looking annoyed.

“Thank you, Professor” He turned towards the class. “Hello, all. I am Professor Goldstein, one of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I’m from Texas, which is over by the United States for those who don’t know. I worked as a ranger, the equivalent to an Auror, for several years and now I’m here to teach! For those of you who are unaware, this class is ‘Practical Introduction to DADA and Defensive Magicks’ and we will be using the textbook Defensive Magical Theory in our classes. Are there any questions thus far?”

A young man raised his hand, waiting to be called on while Goldstein scanned the classroom.“Ah, yes, sir?” Goldstein pointed to him. “Feel free to call out if you’re having trouble being seen.”

The boy looked confused, “I’m Aster Bags, sir. I was wondering what we might be doing today, specifically?”

“Well, Mr. Bags, I set aside the first day in our agenda to get introduced to each other first, but after that, we will have to see what we can do with the time remaining.” He thought for a moment. “There will be assigned reading today, so we can get a good start tomorrow.” He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the title of the class on the board, while Professor Umbridge looked out over the heads of the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notary is Flitwick...
> 
> Please leave a comment so I can thank you individually for reading! I beg-
> 
> New Lore!  
> The Texas Rangers Lawkeeping Organization is the Justice branch of the Republic of Texas Government, founded in 1835. While there are several different divisions to work in, they are all given basic training in each one before being assigned a job. There are also four different classes of Rangers, going up in rank in order of Bronze, Silver, Gold, and a Lone Star (Captain). The rank is denoted by the coloration of the star on the badge, with Lone Star being white. Each Ranger belongs to a company which is labeled with a letter.  
> -Houston is the headquarters for Company A  
> -Garland is the headquarters for Company B  
> -Lubbock is the headquarters for Company C  
> -Weslaco is the headquarters for Company D  
> -El Paso is the headquarters for Company E  
> -Waco is the headquarters for Company F
> 
> Goldstein would be labeled as Co. A, Gold Ranger Ed Goldstein.
> 
> Fun fact about the badge, they are made out of silver peso coin that is enchanted to send out a distress call when flipped.


End file.
